


Изолятор

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mindfuck, Past Child Abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: «Джим Кирк — такой же псих, как и все остальные. Параноик, шизофреник — парень считает, что он — капитан космического корабля где-то в далеком будущем».
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 6





	Изолятор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solitary Confinement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559381) by chasingthewinds. 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2014 для команды WTF Star Trek Reboot 2014. За бетинг нижайшая благодарность Хвосторожке

Впервые он замечает Джима Кирка на следующий день после его появления.

Боунз — после того, что он сделал, они прозвали его Боунзом. Раньше он был доктором, вел свою маленькую практику. Пока что-то в его голове не щелкнуло, и он не попытался убить свою уже бывшую жену. Говорят, Леонардо да Винчи делал то же самое: вскрывал трупы, чтобы узнать, как работает человеческое тело. Боунзу просто хотелось увидеть, как устроена Джоан. Как могла она решить, что забрать его маленькую дочку будет _правильно_.

Впрочем, она от него ускользнула. И она, и Джоан, обе теперь очень, очень далеко. Трудно было ожидать чего-то иного после того, как нашли тела всех тех пациентов, умерших после его лечения, вскрытые, с плавающими в специальном растворе отсепарированными мышцами. А он ведь пытался им всем помочь. Убивал, чтобы спасать жизни. Если бы получилось, можно было бы все исправить.

Но ему, конечно, никто не верит. Он всего лишь псих, у которого на заднем крыльце сушилась кучка костей (он изучал механизм того, как они ломаются).

Впрочем, неважно. Вернемся к Кирку.

Прекрасный парень. Не старше двадцати шести — двадцати семи. Удивительная костная структура — это Боунз отмечает сразу, — крепкий подбородок, высокие привлекательные скулы. И глаза. Ох, глаза у него невозможные, голубые-голубые, как какие-нибудь драгоценные камни, или, может, того нежного оттенка голубого, который бывает у яиц некоторых птиц. Боунз никогда раньше не видел таких глаз.

Просто в голове не укладывается, как может существо настолько красивое быть настолько безумным? Черт, в этом нет никакого смысла.

Однако Кирк совершенно чокнутый, будьте уверены. Ничем не лучше всех остальных.

Боунзу не везет, поэтому они оказываются на соседних койках после отбоя.

Паренек кричит по ночам. И не так, как некоторые пациенты помладше, хныкающие и зовущие мамочку. Кирк _кричит_. Орет на кого-то несуществующего. Выкрикивает что-то о невидимых созданиях и пришельцах и раздает приказы своей команде, будто какой-нибудь хренов пират. Боунз ни черта не понимает.

— Ускорение пять, ускорение пять! Вытаскивай нас отсю.... — Боунзу наконец надоедает, и он зажимает ему рот ладонью. Прозрачно-голубые глаза Кирка широко распахнуты, он весь дрожит, руки шарят вокруг в поисках несуществующих кнопок. Джим Кирк — псих, как и все прочие. Параноик, шизофреник — парень полагает, что он — капитан звездолета в далеком будущем. Летает вокруг Марса или что-то вроде. Кирк трясется и пытается что-то выкрикивать, несмотря на затыкающую ему рот руку.

А потом смотрит на него этими своими огромными глазами и вдруг успокаивается.

— Леонард Маккой, — ворчливо представляется Боунз. Всякие дурацкие разговоры на тему «а ты как сюда попал» ему неинтересны. — Ты слишком громкий, — бормочет он и наконец убирает ладонь ото рта Кирка, замечая, что тот замолк.

— Боунз, — неожиданно мягко произносит Кирк.

Боунз понятия не имеет, откуда он знает. Он поднимает бровь и смотрит на Кирка, почти готовый просто лечь и накрыть голову подушкой, надеясь, что мальчишка скоро заснет. Может, уже выдохся после беспричинных воплей.

— Да, — соглашается он в конце концов. — Боунз.

Джиму, похоже, этого достаточно. На губах его появляется легкая мечтательная улыбка. Что бы ни сводило его с ума раньше, теперь он кажется счастливее, начинает осознавать, где находится. Почему-то присутствие Боунза его успокаивает. Почему, Боунз даже не догадывается. Он просто рад, что Кирк закрывает глаза и окончательно умолкает, давая ему наконец заснуть.

***

Они вместе обедают. Кирк что-то бормочет о репликаторах, о том, что еда слишком пересушена, и Боунз всецело согласен, хотя ни черта не понимает, что тот имеет в виду. Порой Кирк словно уплывает в свой маленький выдуманный мир, смотрит широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами на ночное небо, указывая на планеты и звездные системы, которых на самом деле нет.

Через какое-то время Боунз узнает о нем часть правды. Родился в Риверсайде, штат Айова. Отец был пилотом, погиб при крушении самолета. Кирк почему-то считает, что его мать была на борту корабля USS Кельвин, когда у нее начались роды, а его отец умер, стараясь их спасти. Маккой смотрит на него с жалостью. Да, он сам пытался убить человека и теперь жалеет об этом, но ему страшно даже представить, каково это — затеряться в мире собственных фантазий, как Кирк.

Если вдуматься, Кирк — классический пример пост-травматического синдрома. Его отчим был чудовищем. Это только между ними, просто на групповых занятиях Кирк рассказывает о случившемся ровным тоном, рассказывает подробно, используя сложные определения, об изнасилованиях и чрезвычайно жестоком обращении с ребенком. Неудивительно, что он придумал себе маску крутого капитана из будущего.

Эту сторону себя он называет Споком. В такие моменты голос его становится будто механическим, из него исчезают всякие эмоции. Кирк утверждает, что Спок — пришелец, член его корабля. Спок появляется в особо плохие дни и может все что угодно рассмотреть с точки зрения логики. Он отпускает замечания в адрес окружающих, не заботясь о том, как они их воспримут, указывает на недостатки, просто тихо бормоча себе под нос: «Поразительно», и бредет дальше.

Боунз ненавидит Спока. Ненавидит, насколько безжизненными становятся эти голубые глаза, когда тот приходит.

***

Однажды вечером установившийся порядок нарушается. Боунз в лечебнице уже давно. Тут нет часов, и он не знает точно, сколько прошло времени — дни, недели, месяцы? У него нет больше ни семьи, ни дома, ему некуда возвращаться, так что такие вопросы его не заботят. Его состояние взято под контроль, психика стабилизирована уколами и таблетками, и он уже не сопротивляется, когда в его тело впивается игла с успокоительным.

Джим — другое дело. Джим относится к уколам как девчонка. Или маленький ребенок. Боунзу в конце концов приходится держать ему ноги, пока санитар держит руки, а доктор вкалывает седативное. Джима уносят, и Боунз остается наедине с его пустой кроватью.

Джим снова кричал.

О вулканцах. И ромуланцах. И о разрушенной планете.

Он должен спасти Землю. Они должны его отпустить, чтобы он, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, капитан проклятого «Энтерпрайз», мог спасти планету.

Кирк вцепился в собственное горло. Пытался себя удушить. Боролся сам с собой.

Боунс проводит ночь, с каменным лицом пялясь на пустую кровать. Конечно, все, что нес Джим, кажется ему полной ерундой — тот наверняка перечитал фантастики или опять слишком глубоко нырнул в свои фантазии.

Но Боунз не понимает, почему из всех обитателей этого места Джим доверяет только ему. Джим дал поставить себе укол, только когда встретился с ним глазами — перестал вырываться и устало опустил голову. Теперь его на несколько дней поместят в одиночку, чтобы доктора могли пронаблюдать за ним и убедиться, что он не навредит ни другим, ни себе.

Боунз решает, что пустая кровать ему не по душе.

***

Джим Кирк возвращается через пару дней. Так всегда случается: некоторые после одиночки ведут себя иначе — то ли из-за возросшей дозы лекарств, то ли просто после пребывания наедине с собой, в неподвижности, в комнате с мягкими стенами, где себе не навредишь.

На его шее, там, где он пытался себя удушить, видны синяки.

Боунз глядит на него с тревогой, почти боясь прикоснуться. В общем-то, Кирк ведет себя с ним по-прежнему дружелюбно, но... появилось в нем что-то странное, будто он наконец понял, что происходит на самом деле. Осознал, где находится. Что он не на космическом корабле. Что он здесь, вместе с Боунзом, в психиатрической больнице Сан-Франциско.

День проходит спокойно. Как у него, так и у Джима.

Боунз просто рад, что соседняя кровать больше не будет пуста — по правде говоря, он даже скучал по бормотанью Джима. Не по тому, как тот кричит и не по его кошмарам, конечно. Похоже, новая схема лечения приносит результаты: его новый друг расслаблен и послушен. Ему теперь дают снотворное, поэтому крики, бормотание и невнятные команды прекратились.

Боунз засыпает, бормоча что-то себе под нос, чтобы нарушить тишину, и не понимает, почему ему недостает всех тех криков.

Проспать долго не удается. По крайней мере, это точно не те восемь часов, на которые должен был вырубиться Кирк. Впрочем, на этот раз Боунза будят не приказы уклоняться от клингонских ракет, не очередной приступ или вопли.

На этот раз Кирк просто укладывается прямо рядом с ним, его горячее дыхание обжигает Боунзу ухо, посылая по спине мурашки.

— Он меня бросил, — шепчет Кирк, и это неправильно, неправильно то, как он прижимается сзади, цепляясь за Боунза, как за спасательный круг. — Спок бросил меня здесь. — Маккою хочется заорать, чтобы Кирк убирался к себе, потому, черт подери, это против правил, у них обоих будут серьезные неприятности. Трясущийся Кирк обхватывает его крепче.

— Так холодно. — Его голос дрожит. Зубы стучат.

— Здесь тепло, — бурчит в ответ Маккой и поворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы накрыть одеялом. Кирк утыкается ему в грудь.

— На Дельте Веги адски холодно, Боунз, ты же знаешь. — Джим все еще трясется. Маккой кладет руку ему на лоб, проверяя, нет ли лихорадки — из-за новых лекарств, может быть, но нет — виной всему лишь сумасшедшая голова Джима.

— Я доктор, а не синоптик. Откуда мне знать, какая температура на Дельте Альфы? — огрызается Маккой, хотя какой он, к черту, доктор, его лицензию давно отозвали.

— Дельте Веги. — Дрожащий Кирк трется носом о его шею. — На Дельте Альфы гораздо теплее.

Ах. Да. На Дельте Альфы теплее. Ну конечно. Кто же не знает.

— Джим, я... — начинает Маккой, собираясь объяснить, что они вовсе не на какой-то там богом забытой ледяной планете, как вдруг понимает, что Кирк тихо сопит ему в шею, уже заснув. Секунду он выжидает, сознавая, что они сейчас нарушают все возможные предписания. Неуклюже ерзает, ждет еще пару минут, позволив себе расслабиться от тепла прижимающегося к нему тела. Поворачивает голову и старается не думать о том, что будет, если кто-нибудь застанет их вот так под одеялом, что про них скажут.

Слишком опасно.

В конце концов Боунз спихивает Кирка к краю кровати, берет на руки и относит на его собственную. Кирк, кажется, даже не просыпается, посапывая и бормоча во сне что-то про Спока, и про воспоминания, и про какую-то маленькую зеленую штуку, которую зовет «Кинсер».

Боунз не собирается это обсуждать и надеется, что и Кирк утром ничего не вспомнит.

***

Теперь докторам приходится выдавать Боунзу два набора лекарств.

Один — для него. Второй — для Джима. Джим отказывается брать что-либо из чужих рук, и хотя лечащие его врачи пытались заставить его силой, усилия, которые приходится для этого приложить, явно не стоят конечного результата. Поэтому у них сложилось что-то вроде цепочки. Они не настолько доверяют Маккою, чтобы просто оставить таблетки и шприц ему, так что отдают их в его руки и наблюдают, как он скармливает Джиму пилюли и делает ему укол.

Джим считает, что он — его доктор. Смешно, в общем-то. Кирк все время упоминает гипошприцы и то, что большинство этих таблеток Маккой мог бы просто ввести ему в шею. Может, когда-нибудь в будущем, хмуро думает Маккой, может, в будущем, но Кирк только ругается и твердит, что на дворе 2258 год. И Боунз должен ему верить, потому что он — начальник медслужбы на его корабле.

Иногда это даже забавно.

Но гораздо чаще нагоняет тоску. Боунз не любит высоту, не любит самолеты, и идея работать в космосе ему тоже не нравится. Ему не нравятся тишина и темнота, и, в самом-то деле, космос кажется воплощением всех его страхов в одном месте.

Но Джим.... Джим, который в последнее время все чаще приходит к нему по ночам в постель и укладывается рядом клубочком... Может, с Джимом в космосе было бы не так плохо.

Может быть.

***

Боунз находится в больнице два года и четыре месяца. По крайней мере, так написано в истории его болезни.

Доктора и психотерапевты говорят, что он быстро движется на поправку. Что он снова становится полноценным членом общества, ну, может, немного потрепанным жизнью.

Но это не значит, что у него не бывает «плохих» дней. Видите ли, Боунз — не Джим. У него нет этой волшебной способности убегать в выдуманную реальность, у него нет других личностей, способных разобрать окружающий мир по частям как большой логический пазл. У Боунза есть только он сам, его голова, его глаза.

И взгляд их задерживается на Джиме слишком надолго.

Временами Боунз отстранено раздумывает о том, заметил ли Джим. Но тому, похоже, нет никакого дела до того, что Боунз плевать хотел на шахматную партию. Он просто продолжает переставлять на доске пешки, ферзей и ладьи, пока Боунз проигрывает с каждым ходом, двигая свои фигуры почти наобум, просто чтобы поддерживать видимость внимания.

Боунзу не до шахмат.

Он слишком увлечен тем, как Кирк улыбается. Как работают скрытые кожей кости и мышцы. Как сверкает белизной эмаль, когда Кирк забирает его слона. Боунза отвлекают его бледные, почти прозрачные запястья, на которых просвечивают вены. То, как взгляд его голубых глаз задерживается на доске, явно разочарованный тем, что у них нет набора для многомерной игры.

Ох уж эти глаза.

— Шах и мат. — Боунз проиграл. Кирк тянет руку к его королю, и Боунз хватает его за запястье. Кирк застывает и смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами, и Боунз может только смотреть в ответ, совсем завороженный.

Кирк — словно Давид Микеланджело. Он — не пример идеального тела, но образец... несовершенства. Его глаза слишком большие для мужчины и, пожалуй, слишком яркие для человека. Кирк бы оценил такое определение. Или, может, Спок. У Кирка, по большому счету, самая обычная среднестатистическая внешность. Кожа на лице раздражена из-за невозможности нормально побриться. И все же он прекрасен. Сильные мышцы и сухожилия, сплетенные в одну великолепную картину.

И Боунз смотрит. Постоянно. Просто не может отвести взгляд, когда видит перед собой нечто настолько идеальное. Почти помешавшись, Боунз пристально изучает, как дергается кадык, когда тот глотает, наблюдает, как выглядит его тело в движении. Слушает, подобравшись близко, опасно близко, как бьется его сердце.

— Боунз? — В голосе Кирка не слышно страха. Только любопытство.

Боунз отдергивает руку, будто от огня, и вскакивает на ноги, роняя свое кресло.

Нельзя находиться с ним рядом.

Нельзя.

Боунз не может не думать о том, как прекрасен был бы Кирк, распростертый на кровати, какую чудесно выглядела бы густая красная кровь на белых простынях.

Не может не думать, насколько интимно было бы коснуться закованными в латекс кончиками пальцев его внутренностей. Почувствовать, как бьется под ладонью сердце.

Боунз понимает, что настал его «плохой день».

Он извиняется, отводит взгляд и устремляется в другое крыло.

В таком состоянии ему нельзя находиться среди других людей.

***

Боунз ненавидит одиночку. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем все это богом забытое заведение в целом. Докторов его просьба удивляет, поскольку большую часть времени в изоляторе он проводит, пялясь на белые стены маленькой комнаты и тихо матеря больницу. Боунз боится одиночества, для него оно воплощено в двух понятиях: тишина и белизна — и слишком уж похоже на космос, если только в космосе бывают белые простыни, белые стены, белые занавески и вообще — все белое.

Может, в космосе было бы лучше. По крайней мере, в космосе царит тьма, подсвеченная маленькими искорками света — во всяком случае, так описывает космос Джим.

Боунз снова прожигает взглядом стену. Джим. Надо выбросить Джима из головы.

Но думать о чем-то другом ужасно сложно.

К тому же здесь слишком тихо. Слышно лишь гудение кондиционеров, нагоняющих в комнату прохладный воздух. Звук исключительно механический, совсем неживой, но ведь он за этим и попросился в одиночку. Чтобы держаться от Джима подальше.

Интересно, сладкая ли у Джима кровь.

Нужно прекратить. Это нездорово. Это неправильно, то, как он на нем помешался. Джим даже не похож на его жену или на кого-то из пациентов, умерших под его руками, когда Боунз врезался в их плоть чуть глубже, чем нужно, пробуя на прочность законы жизни и смерти. Это Джим. Джим, который думает, что руководит звездолетом, который берет из его рук таблетки, который уверен, что они плавают где-то в чертовом космосе.

Это Джим. Его лучший друг.

Боунз собирается и пытается успокоиться. Получается на удивление легко. Ведь если Джима не станет, ему больше не с кем будет поговорить.

Но зашил бы он его как новенького. Остался бы всего лишь крохотный шрам, который только бы добавил глубины его и без того идеальному телу. Можно ведь было бы просто посмотреть... заглянуть внутрь, обычная диагностическая операция, только Боунз не искал бы кровотечение или жидкость в легких. Не уберегал от смерти.

Не спасал бы жизнь.

Боунз трясет головой и ругается вслух.

Слова отражаются от стен пустой комнаты, и сидящая за дверьми медсестра заглядывает в окно, проверяя, не нужна ли ему смирительная рубашка. Не нужна. Без скальпеля или ножниц он не сможет причинить себе вред, его не нужно защищать. Просто надо уговорить себя, убедить и покончить с этим плохим днем. Боунз знает, ему увеличили дозу лекарств, чтобы он был спокойнее, чтобы снять напряжение. В том, что навязчивые идеи вернулись, нет ничего странного, если подумать: за день до того психиатр как раз снизил дозу — после того, как рассказал, употребляя знакомую обоим терминологию, что Боунз стал вежливее, и разумнее, и добре. Боунз его не понимает, ведь без лекарств все стало как раньше и...

Он не хочет представлять, как восхитительно развратно выглядел бы в постели расчлененный Джим.

Это было бы не так уж и плохо. Если бы не было настолько отвратительно. Боунз снова ворчит в пустоту, ожидая, когда же закончатся эти несколько часов и он перестанет думать о другом человеке как о возможности устроить себе маленькое личное вскрытие.

***

Изолятор делает свое дело, но вот Джима нигде не видно.

Боунз ищет в привычных местах. В комнате отдыха полно народа, но Джима среди пациентов нет. Он не спит в их палате, не шляется по коридорам.

Боунз ищет его несколько часов, пока ему не приходит в голову посмотреть снаружи. Уже вечер, и ему хочется отвесить себе подзатыльник, что не догадался выглянуть сюда раньше. Здесь, во внутреннем дворе, мягкая земля с редкой травой и большой дуб, отбрасывающий днем тень. Джим сидит под ним. Он выглядит озабоченным. Боунз на секунду думает, что Спок опять взял власть в свои руки, а его сейчас проанализируют и разберут по винтикам, как и остальных участников их маленького сумасшедшего спектакля.

Джим наконец поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается. В уголках глаз собираются морщинки. Были ли они у него раньше? Скорее всего, нет — но в местах, подобных этому, ими обзаводятся быстро.

— Ты вернулся, — тихо произносит Джим, словно сам себе не верит. Боунз в ответ бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и усаживается рядом с ним на траву.

— Ты ушел, — продолжает Джим, и его голос звучит так, будто его предали. Причинили боль. — Я думал... Ромуланцы... Неро...

— Мне пришлось, — вставляет Боунз, чтобы тот снова не начал нести привычную чушь. — Пришлось, понимаешь?

Джим кажется озадаченным, словно это не укладывается в его картину мира.

— Слушай, я вернулся, а это главное, правда?

Джим снова откидывается на ствол дуба, обдумывая, может ли с этим согласиться. Наконец, примиряется с его ответом, лучезарно улыбается и закидывает руку ему на плечо. Какое-то время, похоже, размышляет, стоит ли пристроить на его плече и голову, все-таки решается и затихает, устроившись поудобнее.

— Я думал, что никогда тебя больше не увижу, — тихо говорит Кирк.

— Разве я могу уйти отсюда? Ну уж нет. — Боунз хохочет. Отсюда его не выпустят еще очень долго.

Тем более, если он продолжит водить мозолистыми пальцами по нежной коже на шее Джима, чувствуя каждый мягкий волосок.

***

Когда Джим срывается, это кажется почти закономерным.

Не обычный его приступ, нет. Это... другое. Словно весь его самоконтроль исчезает в один момент, и Боунз вдруг распахивает глаза, понимая, что что-то теплое и влажное касается его обнаженной груди. Джим пристроился на нем сверху, его язык втирается в кожу, а глаза ищут Боунза в темноте.

На мгновение Боунз готов поддаться, но у него перехватывает дыхание, он слишком удивлен, слишком напуган таким поворотом, поэтому хватает Джима за плечи и отталкивает от себя. Джим, кажется, выбит из колеи, не уверен в себе и не понимает, как вести себя с Боунзом после того, как его оттолкнули. Боунз и сам не знает, что делать, и в конце концов рычит:

— Нам нельзя... — «Дотрагиваться друг до друга», — чуть не заканчивает он.

Но они делают это каждую ночь, и Джим ему об этом напомнит, значит, им придется прекратить. Он не коснется больше его плечом, кровать не прогнется под тяжестью чужого теплого тела под боком. Боунз озадачен, ошеломлен — если он с трудом держал руки при себе, когда Джим не будил его поцелуями, что делать сейчас? И так же, как и Джим, Боунз срывается. Он бросается на Джима, стискивает за плечи и придавливает к кровати.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — Боунз почти рычит. Его разбудили, он зол. — Чего ты хотел добиться? — В его голосе отчетливо слышны обвинительные интонации, и он чувствует, как колотится сердце Джима, чувствует под руками, как бьется его пульс.

Джим лишь улыбается этой своей улыбочкой и смеется, закрывая глаза. В эту секунду Боунз его по-настоящему ненавидит. Нужно избавиться от него, отослать в его кровать.

— Ничего я не хотел, — отвечает наконец Джим. Голубые глаза блестят даже в полуночной темноте. Он выглядит, словно выжидающий хищник: стоит Боунзу его отпустить, и он продолжит делать это свое «ничего». — Ты казался напряженным. Я думал помочь тебе расслабиться. — Пальцы Джима скользят по его рукам. Невозможно ощущать под ладонями такое количество обнаженной кожи и не думать о том, что лежит под ней. Боунзу нестерпимо хочется вцепиться в его адамово яблоко зубами.

— От этого я не расслаблюсь, Джим, — огрызается Боунз и наконец сдается, но кадык не трогает. Вместо этого сминает губы Джима в поцелуе, от которого наверняка останутся ссадины. Он не понимает, что с ним происходит, но толкает Джима на койку, целует и теряется в удовольствии того, насколько податлив рот Джима, насколько жадно язык сплетается с его языком, как чертовски правильно и одновременно с тем ошибочно происходящее. Он может прочувствовать, как Джим двигается под ним, вцепляется пальцами ему в плечи и впивается ногтями в кожу.

— Но тебе же нравится, — тихо произносит он Боунзу на ухо, когда они прерываются, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Нравится. Ты меня хочешь, я знаю. — У него хрипловатый, полный чувственности голос.

— Ты чокнулся, — все, что приходит Боунзу в голову в качестве ответа, потому что он и сам чокнутый. И надо быть безумцем, чтобы считать, будто он этого хочет.

Боунз тонет в ощущениях. Он чувствует, какие горячие у Джима губы. Как приливает к коже кровь, как их тела излучают тепло, когда они начинают тереться друг о друга. Боунз не дает Джиму раздеться, зная, что вид такого количества обнаженной кожи точно толкнет его за край, и он вопьется ногтями в это тело, раздирая до крови.

Джим кончает под его руками, и его тяжелое дыхание обжигает Боунзу ухо.

Когда он засыпает, Боунз все-таки выпихивает с койки. Поднимает на ноги и заставляет убраться на свою — так оставаться нельзя, мало ли что скажут ночные сестры, если вдруг зайдут.

***

Боунз почти рад, что случившееся не повторяется. Кирк удивительно отстраненный после того, как они терлись друг о друга, пытаясь найти выход напряжению. Правда, Джим все еще воспринимает его как своего личного доктора, и сестрам приходится задерживаться и с неудовольствием наблюдать за тем, как Боунс, ворча, втыкает шприц Джиму в вену. Персонал ничего не знает, по крайней мере, ничего действительно важного, потому что Джим все еще с ним, и еще их не развели по разным комнатам. Господи, он уверен, что так и случится.

Боунз жалок. Он корит себя каждый день, каждую минуту. Проклинает за то, что позволил себе потерять контроль. Его знаний по психологии хватает, чтобы понять, что Джим просто его использовал, чтобы утолить собственную жажду, найти выход сексуальному влечению, как некоторые ищут дозу героина. И Боунз знает, что должен был остановиться. Знает достаточно, чтобы сознавать: Кирк использует его, чтобы подпитывать свою одержимость.

Но ему самому не чужда эта жажда.

Ему не хватает секса, как не хватает стакана доброго бурбона или хорошей сигары. Ему отчаянно хочется провести кончиками пальцев по разгоряченной коже, и это странно, потому что Боунз никогда не считал себя особо темпераментным. Особенно с Джослин, когда к концу их отношений единственное, что сдерживало его от желания проникнуть под кожу, плоть и сухожилия — это дать ей связать себя и полностью контролировать процесс, как, впрочем, ей всегда и хотелось.

У Джима порочные губы, решает Боунз во время особо странного совместного обеда, одного из тех, когда Джим полон противоречий и непонятных параллельных вселенных. Джим кажется почти выздоровевшим, если не знать, что окружающий мир он теперь воспринимает как результат ошибки транспортатора, чем и объясняет то, почему Боунз здесь.

— И Сулу тоже, — любезно добавляет Джим.

— Сулу?

— Садовник. Ты его видел. Тот, которые поливает растения в саду. Слушай, я понимаю, все думают, что я свихнулся, но...

Боунз изучает его задумчивым взглядом.

— И кто еще здесь?

— Ты, естественно, хоть ничего и не помнишь. — Джим лучится самоуверенностью и весельем, и его, кажется, совсем не заботит, что Боунз ни черта не понимает из его рассказа. — Готов поклясться, что видел Ухуру. Сестринский халатик на ней смотрится офигенно. — Он на мгновение замирает, явно потерявшись в собственных мыслях. — Больше никого.

Боунз проглатывает апельсиновый сок, и Джим хлопает его по спине.

— Скоро все закончится. Они найдут способ нас забрать. Скотти — гений. — И Джим спокойно дожевывает сельдерей, ворча по поводу качества реплицированной еды.

«Джеймс Кирк, — раздается из динамиков сквозь треск и шуршание. Больнице не хватает денег на новую систему. Динамики всегда трещали, сколько Боунз себя здесь помнит. — К вам посетитель».

— Конечно, зачем обращаться ко мне «капитан», — Кирк тихо ворчит что-то про субординацию, поднимается и уходит.

Боунз провожает его взглядом, вздыхает и допивает остатки сока, отчаянно желая, чтобы в стакане было что-нибудь покрепче.

***

Кирк возвращается странно притихшим. Он молча притаскивает на стол, где сидит Боунз, то читая, то просто пялясь в окно, шахматную доску. Такое молчаливое приглашение к игре обычно означает возвращение Спока. Черт. Что-то случилось. Боунз молча смотрит на Джима, отмечая, какими пустыми стали его глаза. Кирк начинает расставлять фигуры на доске.

— Как прошло? — угрюмо интересуется Боунз и делает ход: Кирк (или Спок?) позволил ему играть белыми.

— Полагаю, это вас не касается, — на автомате отвечает Кирк, звуча не живее какого-нибудь компьютера. Боунзу хочется его встряхнуть, но он сдерживается.

— Закрой рот. — Боунз стискивает зубы и прожигает Кирка взглядом. Кирк просто смотрит на доску и в мертвой тишине делает ход. Боунз расстроенно вздыхает и делает ход. — Я не имел в виду буквально, — быстро добавляет он, зная, насколько важно быть предельно честным и точным. Спок, впрочем, все равно, похоже, не замечает его слов. Когда место Кирка занимает Спок, разговаривать с ним — все равно что биться о стену, и остается только надеяться, что утром Кирк вернется, и все будет как обычно.

Кирк поднимает бровь и с встревоженным видом двигает следующую фигуру. Боунз просто сердито переставляет королевскую пешку. Кирк ходит ферзем. Потом слоном, и снова ферзем, и, наконец, отрывает взгляд от доски.

— Шах и мат, — Боунза обыграли как последнего дурака, и он это понимает. Впрочем, он и так всегда чувствует себя идиотом, когда Кирк так на него смотрит.

— Сегодня я разговаривал со своим братом, — мягко произносит Кирк, и его настоящее «Я» проглядывает сквозь маску Спока.

— Со своим братом? — поднимает бровь Маккой. К нему гости не ходят. Ну и ладно. Ему все равно нужен только Кирк. Это нездоровые, взаимозависимые отношения, но врачи почему-то не пытаются их разделить. Им обоим предлагали сменить соседа, но Кирк категорически отказался, и сестры его поддержали, зная, что только Маккой сможет заставить его принимать лекарства. Больница просто закрыла на них глаза. Маккой переживает, что однажды их поймают вместе в постели или заметят слишком интимные для друзей прикосновения, но пока он всегда успевал отправить Кирка спать к себе или, по крайней мере, доносил его до кровати сам, когда тот засыпал.

— Мой брат. — Кирк медленно, задумчиво кивает. — Он убежал из дома, когда мне было десять.

Маккой смотрит на него. Спок еще не ушел: Кирк с ничего не выражающим лицом изучает противоположную стену.

— Его зовут Сэм.

Маккой молча кивает, слушая, пока Кирк снова расставляет фигуры.

— Он говорит, здесь мне не помогают.

Стоп.

Что?

Маккой хватается за стол. Кирк поднимает на него пустые глаза.

— Доктора сказали ему, что я отказываюсь принимать лекарства. Что я витаю в космосе, причем буквально. Что все это — галлюцинации. — Маккой открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это и есть галлюцинации, и он об этом Джиму говорил не раз. Как Джим сможет поправиться без него? Кто, черт возьми, будет давать ему таблетки? Маккой хмурится. Джим принадлежит ему. Только ему, и отдавать его он не собирается. Уж точно не какому-то непонятно откуда взявшемуся брату.

— Джим.

— Пожалуйста, доктор. Постарайтесь понять. Это для моего же блага. — Голос Джима звучит так, будто мыслями он далеко-далеко, голубые глаза нечитаемы. Маккою нужен Джим. Джим.

— Они не могут тебя забрать, — Маккоя пугает собственный голос. Он звучит тихо, почти робко, и Маккой понимает, что близок к срыву. Он смотрит в голубые глаза, моля Джима увидеть его. Моля его вернуться. Он хватает Кирка за руку, сжимает запястье, чувствуя, как бьется под пальцами пульс, как течет по венам кровь. Он мог бы одним движением сломать ему руку, мог бы впиться зубами в артерию, и Джим остался бы с ним навсегда — мертвым, но принадлежащим только ему. Маккой заталкивает этим мысли как можно дальше и вместо этого тащит Кирка за собой из комнаты отдыха, стараясь дышать размеренно и отпуская его руку только заметив, как смотрят на них охранники. Он проходит мимо них и лишь надеется, что Кирк последует за ним. Тот, помедлив, так и делает.

— Сэм хочет перевести меня в другую клинику, — в голосе Кирка слышится отчаяние.

Маккой снова хватает его за запястье, сжимает железной хваткой, из последних сил борясь со своими ненормальными желаниями. Он ведет Джима в их комнату, закрывает дверь и делает то, о чем давно мечтал. Он придавливает его к стене и целует с такой силой, чтобы оставить синяки, впивается зубами ему в нижнюю губу, чувствуя медный привкус крови. Маккой болен, так болен, но ему нужно попробовать до того, как Джима заберут, и он разрывает жалкое подобие одежды, ощущая наконец под руками, как бьется его сердце. Пальцы танцуют слева от грудины, вслушиваясь в размеренные толчки.

Должен быть другой путь.

***

Не самый красивый эпизод в его жизни.

Никто не заберет тебя у меня.

По правде, он понимает, что теперь их будут искать в два раза активнее.

Ты мой.

Боунз даже не уверен, что человек, провожавший Кирка к машине Сэма, еще жив. Он вполне мог и умереть — весь асфальт был залит кровью, но Кирк утащил его в сторону так быстро, что Боунз даже не успел осмыслить сделанное. Наверное, это был несчастный случай. Им пришлось уносить ноги.

Я тебя не отдам.

Они несутся со всех ног, и Боунз рад, что во время пребывания в больнице не ленился поддерживать себя в форме, так что теперь ему хватило сил бежать так долго и убежать так далеко. Кирку, к счастью, тоже, так что теперь они в нескольких милях от больницы. Они довольно быстро обзаводятся цивильной одеждой в одном из благотворительных центров и выглядят почти как нормальные люди.

Нормальные.

Здесь все... нормально. Солнце светит слишком ярко. Движение на дорогах слишком оживленное. Они стараются убраться как можно дальше от больницы, и ноги болят от пробежек по городским холмам. У Боунза ничего нет — когда его определили в лечебницу, все его имущество отошло к Джослин, а Кирк даже не помнит, где именно в Айове он жил. Впрочем, до Айовы они и так не доберутся — у них нет денег, они не могут купить билет или нанять такси, чтобы выехать из города, и первую свою ночь на свободе проводят, прижавшись друг к другу в какой-то грязной аллее.

Мы не нормальные.

— Сан-Франциско. Мы можем пойти в офис Звездного флота. Все объяснить, — бормочет Кирк позади него, дрожа в своей легкой майке и прижимаясь к нему в поисках тепла. — Они...они отошлют нас обратно на шатле... — он зевает, не докончив предложения.

Хуже всего то, что они остались без лекарств. Больше его ничего не удерживает. Ничто не может отвлечь от его развитой мускулатуры Джима, помешать пробежаться по ней мозолистыми пальцами. Кирк тоже то приходит себя, то все глубже проваливается в свои фантазии. Мысли Маккоя мечутся в черепной коробке, все чаще останавливаясь на залитом кровью асфальте, и, Господи, он не остался посмотреть, как закрываются глаза того человека, не убедился даже, что тот действительно умер. Боже, как же давно он таким не был.

Кирк никогда не знает, где они. Иногда он вскрикивает, и хватает Боунза за руку, и тащит куда-то. Боунзу приходится зажимать ему рот, чтобы их никто не заметил, и Кирк в его руках всегда успокаивается. Но ощущение чужого тела под ладонями не проходит просто так, и порой Боунз сжимает его слишком крепко, и тогда Джим снова кричит, на этот раз — чтобы он прекратил.

Нет, они не нормальны.

Им здесь не место.

Боунз под выдуманным именем сдает кровь. Ему платят, но денег хватает ненадолго, и они бесцельно кружат по городу, пока не подбираются к подножию гор, окружающих, заманивающих к себе. Без еды сумасшествие подступает все ближе — голод подступает все ближе, а Кирк сам слишком безумен, чтобы удерживать еще и его. Руки Боунза трясутся из-за отсутствия лекарств. Никто не должен узнать, кто они.

Он должен держаться ради Кирка, повторяет Маккой про себя, словно мантру. Черт, он бы что угодно сейчас отдал за изолятор — за пустую комнату, где мог бы остаться со своими мыслями наедине. Один. Ему нужно побыть в одиночестве, но Кирк всегда рядом, и когда он придвигается ближе, когда касается его холодными губами, легко целует в висок, сердце Боунза замирает от ужаса.

Боунз отказывается заниматься с ним сексом. Говорит, что не хочет делать это на улице, что они оба слишком грязные, потому что по-настоящему мылись в последний раз еще в больнице, и Кирк с недовольством принимает эти отговорки, пожимая плечами и поворачиваясь к нему спиной, пытаясь устроиться поудобней.

Он не понимает или не хочет понимать, насколько близок Маккой к тому, чтобы сорваться, когда Кирк вот так вздыхает и пробегает кончиками пальцев по его руке. Маккой стискивает его, притягивая ближе, и уговаривает себя не закрывать глаза, чтобы не пропустить появление копов или еще кого-нибудь, кому вздумается вернуть

Нормально уже не будет.

***

С каждым днем становится все хуже.

Боунз больше не может держаться. Он загоняет Джима в тупичок одной из улиц, и держит, и встряхивает, дрожа сам. Кирк высвобождает руку и запускает ему в волосы, бормоча что-то на чужом языке, вулканском или орионском, или еще каком-нибудь, и, может, это Спок пытается до него достучаться. Может, Спок вернулся, и это было бы просто прекрасно, потому что теперь Маккою самому нужна опора. Нужно быть сильным ради них обоих, напоминает он себе.

В конце концов полиция их все равно найдет. Боунз знает, что ждет их в будущем, помнит, как забирали плавающие в формалине останки его экспериментов. Знает, что Кирка отнимут, что сам он окажется в тюрьме или, что еще хуже, в другой психушке. Боунз дрожит, крепко прижимая Джима к груди.

— Я тебя не отдам, — обещает он шепотом.

— Я знаю, — слышит в ответ, и Кирк пытается заверить его, что они найдут работу, что смогут еще немного продержаться. Главное — выбраться из города.

Всего-то навсего.

Только это практически невозможно.

Список лекарств, предписанных Кирку, был обширен. Много средств, контролировавших настроение. Сейчас перед глазами Боунза яркий пример того, насколько хрупка человеческая психика. Глаза Кирка то блестят, то смотрят в никуда, он дрожит, переживая ломку после самых тяжелых препаратов. У них нет седативных, чтобы его успокоить, Маккой ничем не может помочь, кроме своего присутствия, но он и сам бы не отказался от помощи. Он совсем помешался, не в силах сдержаться, он водит большим пальцам по жизненно важным точкам, зная, что если надавит вот здесь, вот так, ответная реакция будет чудесной.

С тяжелым сердцем он решается.

Это ради них обоих. Они не могут так больше жить. Не могут бежать от каждого шороха, пытаться выжить на улицах Сан-Франциско, скрывая свои имена. Они голодны, вымотаны, и им некуда идти — два сбежавших безумца, один из которых наверняка признан опасным, другой — пропавшим.

Кирк продолжает спрашивать.

Боунзу не нравиться ему отказывать.

Когда вся жизнь сводится к тому, что искать объедки по мусорным бакам, обходить стороной приюты, опасаясь, что их найдут, когда Боунз понимает, что разум его готов разлететься на множество мелких осколков, в его голову все чаще приходит мысль — зачем вообще сдерживаться?

***

Все можно закончить здесь, думает он, все может завершиться сегодняшним вечером.

День ничем не выделяется в череде ему подобных. Идет дождь, и они устраиваются на ночлег на пристани, спрятавшись под козырьком от дождя.

Кирк весь в грязи, крови и синяках. Боунз не знает, что заставило его ввязаться в драку, но тот исчез, а потом вернулся со сломанным носом и пачкой чеков, которых хватило, чтобы оба смогли поесть горячей пищи. Боунз не хочет знать, просто склоняется ближе и вправляет сломанную кость на место, чтобы она правильно срослась, прекрасно понимая, что делает больно. Руки у него дрожат, из ран на них течет кровь, неприятно пачкая пальцы теплой липкой жидкостью.

Он выслушивает рассказ Кирка о прекрасной чернокожей женщине с безупречной кожей и джентльмене значительно старше по имени Кристофер Пайк, который даст Кирку «Энтерпрайз».

Удивительно, насколько Кирк сейчас податлив и послушен.

Он не должен быть здесь.

Он не заслуживает жизни в бегах, не заслуживает бороться за жалкие крохи, которые им могут перепасть. Его прекрасная кожа покрыта синяками, и он ворочается во сне, крича на кого-то, на что-то.

— Мы не можем... — тихо бормочет Боунз себе под нос, проводя дрожащей рукой над одним из синяков, медленно, нежно.

Над ними разгораются огни.

Где-то вдалеке заливаются лаем собаки. В Маккое поднимает голову паника, он будит Кирка, и тот распахивает глаза и явно собирается закричать.

Боунз прижимает ладонь ему ко рту и вдавливает в стену.

— Шшш... Тихо, Джим... Не надо.

Свет приближается, и Джим смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Боунз вдавливает его в красный кирпич стены и склоняет голову ему на плечо, мягко целует в висок. Джим обхватывает его за пояс, вцепляется в бока.

Огни загораются прямо позади них.

Они за пристанью, а, может, и нет, может, у него поехала крыша, как и у Джима, но в одном он уверен — нельзя дать его забрать. Он обещал.

_«Ты обещал»._

Кирк поднимается на ноги и тащит Боунза за собой.

Или он тащит за собой Кирка. Вода заливается в их изношенные башмаки, добавляя тяжести. Они заходят глубже. Здесь стелется туман, и даже если фонари направят в их сторону, им нужно будет только зайти еще чуточку дальше. Ледяная вода поднимается до пояса.

— Еще немного, — шепчет Кирк. — Почти на месте.

Боунз следует за ним, не задавая вопросов, и его преследует ощущение, что делает это не в первый раз. Они заходят все дальше, и к тому времени, как полиция прибывает на пирс, когда свет фонарей прорезает туман, Кирк уже полностью под водой. Боунз делает глубокий-глубокий вдох и присоединяется к нему.

Он видит отблески фонарей, просвечивающих волны, видит улыбающегося ему Кирка, чувствует обнимающие руки. Он помнит, что тот сказал ему перед тем, как скользнуть в мутную воду.

_«Останься со мной»._

Боунз остается.

_«Здесь они нас не найдут»._

Легкие жжет огнем, грудь раздирает от желания вдохнуть, но Кирк висит на нем камнем.

_«Не уходи»._

Боунз вдруг понимает, что Кирку хочется дышать не меньше, чем ему. Но когда его глаза, его прекрасные голубые глаза, чистые как лед, открываются — он зажмуривался, пока огни проходили прямо над ними, то...

Все погружается во тьму, и где-то вдали он слышит голос Кирка:

_«Поднять двоих на борт»._

Конец.


End file.
